List of Batman video games
Batman from DC Comics has appeared as the main character in numerous video games created for various platforms for over 20 years. This is a complete list of Batman video games for all computer, mobile phone, and console systems, including games where Batman is the protagonist or has a more minor role. Batman, Batman: The Caped Crusader and Batman: The Movie were produced by Sunsoft and Ocean Software, before the Batman Returns license was passed onto Konami and Sega, and the Batman Forever and Batman and Robin licenses were awarded to Acclaim. The video game version of Batman Begins was published by Electronic Arts. Video games starring Batman |refs= |release= Amstrad CPC, Amstrad PCW, MSX, Sinclair ZX Spectrum |notes= * An isometric action-adventure game developed by Jon Ritman with graphics by Bernie Drummond, released by Manchester-based Ocean Software. * The game received 93% from Crash, and 5/5 from Sinclair User, also winning awards from Your Sinclair and ZX Computing. * Ritman and Drummond went on to create Head Over Heels using a modified version of the Batman game engine, allowing the game to feature two playable characters. }} |refs= |release= Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Apple II, Commodore 64, MS-DOS, ZX Spectrum |notes= * Ocean Software's next Batman game was outsourced to developer Special FX and resembled Batman's comic appearances - comic book panels are displayed onscreen and play takes place within them. }} |refs= |release= Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, GX4000, MS-DOS, MSX, ZX Spectrum |notes= * Also known as Batman: The Movie, the game is loosely based on the 1989 Batman film. It was coded by and released by Ocean Software. * Ocean were now noted for producing a wide range of film-licensed games that consisted largely of a series of sub-games. When the Batman games were released in 1989, this style was relatively new, and the game was well received by the video gaming press. * The 16-bit versions are similar to the 8-bit versions, but the extra memory, processor power, and graphic capabilities were put to use in the second and fourth levels, creating a full 3D effect instead of the side-scrolling subgames present in the 8-bit versions. Batman became the bundled game with the Amiga. * The game was number one in the Spectrum sales chart for the month of February 1990 * The game won the award for Game Of The Year 1989 in Crash magazine. }} |refs= |release= NES |notes= * Inspired by the 1989 Batman film. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy |notes= * Inspired by the 1989 Batman film. }} |refs= |release= Genesis |notes= * Inspired by the 1989 Batman film. }} |refs= |release= PC Engine |notes= * The game features gameplay similar to that of Pac-Man since it is viewed from an overhead perspective and involves Batman moving through mazes in order to collect enough items to move onto the next level. }} |refs= |release= Arcade |notes= * Atari release, an arcade game based on the Batman movie. It is a scrolling fighting game with driving and flying sections. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy, Genesis, NES |notes= * A Sunsoft game, a platforming-shooting game, with specialized boss fighting at the end of each level. * Gameplay is heavily inspired by Megaman and Contra games. * The Game Boy version is a traditional side-scrolling platformer, with controls similar to the previous NES/Game Boy games. * The Genesis version is known as Batman: Revenge of the Joker. * A Super NES version of the game was proposed, but was eventually cancelled. ROMs of the beta version can be found on the Internet. }} |refs= |release= Amiga, Atari Lynx, Game Gear, Master System, Genesis, Sega CD, MS-DOS, NES, Super NES |notes= * These games, based on the film, were created by a number of developers and vary in both quality and genre. There are eight different versions of the game in total. * The Amiga version was developed by Liverpool-based Denton Designs and is a five level platform game with beat 'em up and shoot 'em up elements. * The Atari Lynx version, which was also a pack-in game for the Lynx II system, was developed by Atari Corporation. Gameplay consists of side-scrolling combat. The game features a high difficulty level and Batman has a single life to complete the game. * The Game Gear and Master System version has a high difficulty level. * Acme Interactive also developed the Genesis version, which is an action adventure game with large environments and power ups to collect such as a grappling gun to reach new areas. * The Sega CD version by Malibu Entertainment uses the main stages of the Genesis version, but also features 3D driving sections and cut-scenes and music from the film's soundtrack. * The MS-DOS version of the game is an adventure game with combat sections by Spirit of Discovery. Batman views areas via video feeds in the Batcave before searching them for clues. * The NES version by Konami is a beat 'em up which closely follows the film's plot. The game also features two shooting levels, one in which Batman is driving the Batmobile and another when he is piloting the Batskiboat. * The Super NES version is also a beat 'em up by Konami with a wide array of combat moves, and gameplay. In addition to the traditional side scrolling beat ‘em up levels, the game contains "run and gun" sections where enemies are defeated by thrown Batarangs, and Batmobile driving stages in which the player shoots oncoming enemy vehicles. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy |notes= * Developed by Konami, based on the animated series of the same name. The game features five side-scrolling platform levels in which Batman must defeat enemies and confront supervillains. * Robin is a playable character for two levels, in place of Batman. The game is only one player. }} |refs= |release= Genesis, Sega CD, Super NES |notes= * These games are based on Batman: The Animated Series. Konami developed and published the Super NES version, while Sega handled production for their own systems. * The Sega CD version consists of Batmobile chase screens. Between levels, the story advances through animated scenes that were created specifically for the game. The animated segments were developed by TMS, which also animated some of the episodes of the original cartoon. * The Genesis version is a 2D beat 'em up and shooter in the style of the Contra series, with some flying stages. It features the ability to play up to 2 player simultaneously as either Batman or Robin. * The Super NES version is a 1 player action/adventure game only (with Batman available). Most of the levels involve typical platforming schemes, although some levels require some searching and investigation (one involves the Batmobile). The player can use bat-gadgets, some of which are vital to complete a stage. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy, Game Gear, Genesis, Super NES, Microsoft Windows |notes= * Based on the console version's ''Mortal Kombat'' engine. As such, the characters (Batman or Robin) move like in the fighting game. In addition, both have a supply of items in order to help them in diverse tasks. * Graphics for the characters are digitized actors, rendered as sprites. This is consistent with Mortal Kombat's graphics at the time. }} |release= Microsoft Windows |notes= * Cartoon episode directing game released by Knowledge Adventure and Instinct Corporation based on The Adventures of Batman and Robin animated series. }} |refs= |release= Arcade, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Microsoft Windows |notes= * Acclaim Entertainment release, a scrolling beat 'em up. The player controls either Batman or Robin and has to guide them through various stages that are taken from the 1995 movie. }} |refs= |release= game.com, PlayStation |notes= * }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64, PlayStation |notes= * Known as Batman of the Future: Return of the Joker in Europe. * A sidescrolling beat 'em up based on the animated film of the same name, developed by Kemco and published by Ubisoft. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Color |notes= * Developed by Ubisoft and based on the animated series The New Batman Adventures. }} |refs= |release= PlayStation |notes= * A racing game based on The New Batman Adventures animated series, developed by Ubisoft. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Windows, Xbox |notes= * A platform game with third-person shooter elements also based on The New Batman Adventures. }} |refs= |release= Nintendo GameCube, Xbox |notes= * The game's plot was co-written by Scott Peterson of DC Comics and Kenji Terada, a Final Fantasy writer. }} |refs= |release= macOS, Microsoft Windows |notes= * Educational game published by The Learning Company, aimed at teaching problem solving and similar skills to 7-10 year olds. The plot concerns villains Two-Face and The Penguin, who have joined forces to steal ornamental eggs. * Players guide Batman and Robin through five activities, each of which has multiple puzzles and three difficulty levels. }} |refs= |release= macOS, Microsoft Windows |notes= * Another educational game published by The Learning Company and aimed at 7-10 year olds. The plot concerns villains Mr. Freeze and The Riddler, who have unleashed chemical waste and a freezing blizzard on Gotham City. * Like Batman: Justice Unbalanced, this is an action adventure game featuring Batman and Robin. Again there are five activities, each of which has multiple puzzles and three difficulty levels. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox |notes= * Introduces the new Batman universe character Sin Tzu, who was created by the artist Jim Lee. }} |refs= |release= Handheld TV game |notes= * Based on The Batman, developed by HotGen and published by Jakks Pacific with five episodes. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox |notes= * Based on the film, developed by Eurocom and published by EA Games and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. * Features a number of different styles of play, such as stealth, platforming and driving. }} |refs= |release= Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360 |notes= * Developed by Traveller's Tales, the game is based on the Lego line of Batman action figures, featuring a variety of characters from the Batman franchise. Batman vocal effects is provided by Steve Blum }} |refs= |release= PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, macOS |notes= * Developed from and by Rocksteady Studios and published by Eidos. Features Kevin Conroy, Mark Hamill, and Arleen Sorkin from ''Batman: The Animated Series, reprising their roles of Batman, the Joker, and Harley Quinn respectively. * The PlayStation 3 version contains exclusive Joker challenge levels in the form of downloadable content. }} |refs= |release= Wii U, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, macOS |notes= * Sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum. Features Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill reprising their roles of Batman and the Joker respectively. * Mark Hamill had previously stated this as the last time he would voice the Joker. This changed with the release of Batman: Arkham Knight in 2015. }} |release= Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS |notes= *Sequel to Lego Batman: The Videogame and it is the first Lego game to have voice acting. * Batman is voiced by Troy Baker who would later go to voice the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins and Superman in Infinite Crisis }} |notes= Open-world driving game featuring ten different Batmobiles.Reeves, Ben (May 30, 2014). "Bat Outta Hell – The Batman Game You Didn’t Know Existed" . Game Informer. Retrieved October 23, 2015. }} |release= Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS |notes= *Sequel to Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. }} |release= PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows |notes= *Sequel to Batman: Arkham City. Features Kevin Conroy reprising his role of Batman, along with Mark Hamill who reprises his role as The Joker through illusions in Batman's mind. *This is the first Batman game that receives a "Mature" rating from the Entertainment Software Rating Board. }} |release= HTC Vive, Oculus Rift, PlayStation VR }} |release= PlayStation 4, Xbox One }} |release= Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch |notes= *Five episode series, with a narrative done as a "fresh interpretation of the universe set in current times, not tied to any existing iteration of Batman in games, film, or comics" *Voiced by Troy Baker }} |release= Microsoft Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One,Nintendo Switch |notes= *Five episode series, sequel to '' Batman: The Telltale Series . *Voiced by Troy Baker. }} }} Video games featuring Batman |refs= |release= Genesis |notes= * This 16-bit Sega game features an unauthorized Batman appearance as a boss antagonist. }} |refs= |release= Genesis, Super NES |notes= * }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance |notes= * }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance |notes= * }} |refs= |release= Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox |notes= * Released by Snowblind Studios, Batman is a main character. }} |refs= |release= Game Boy Advance |notes= * }} |refs= |release= PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 |notes= * Batman, the Joker and Catwoman are playable characters in this crossover fighting game. * One of Batman's Brutalities in the game features the dark knight throwing a Batarang at the opponent which begins emits sonic shouts, attracting a swarm of bats that begin antagonizing the opponent, causing them to fall over and try and fight them off. }} |release= PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One |notes= * MMORPG based upon the fictional universe of DC Comics. * Players can choose Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman as their mentor if they play as a hero, or Lex Luthor, Joker, or Circe if they play as a villain. }} |release= Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 |notes= *Multiplayer game set in Gotham City. *Batman himself appears from afar in the opening cinematic }} |release= Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii U, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita |notes=*Fighting game from the creators of ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe featuring Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Catwoman, Bane, Harley Quinn, and the Joker as playable characters, Batman is the primary protagonist in the game's storyline. *Voiced by Kevin Conroy }} |release= Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PC |notes= Batman is first seen battling Deadshot. At first he does not trust Maxwell and Lily, but he gains their trust when Maxwell helps him defeat Deadshot. After Maxwell gains the starite from the Joker, Batman lets them use the Batcave as a place to stay. Later, at Wayne Manor, Batman and Maxwell battle Ra's al Ghul and his minions. Batman is later seen in the final battle on Braniac's ship, where he defeats the Joker and Harley Quinn, but is teleported by Braniac afterwards. At the end of the game, Batman is among the heroes who bid Maxwell and Lily farewell. His origin is also a playable bonus level. }} |release= Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, macOS, iOS |notes=*Video game based on The Lego Movie. }} }} Batman mobile phone games |refs= |release= Mobile phone |notes= * A spin-off of the film of the same name, this game is a stealth game/platformer in which Batman fights against Falcone and his henchmen. * Published by Warner Bros. Online. }} |refs= |release= Mobile phone, Smartphone |notes= * A mobile phone spin-off of the console game Lego Batman: The Videogame. * Published by Cobra mobile. }} |refs= |release= Mobile phone |notes= * Based on the film of the same name. }} |refs= |release= iPhone |notes= * This game is a rail racer/shooter that utilises the iPhone's touchscreen and orientation-sensors. * Published by Warner Bros. Online. }} |refs= |release= Mobile phone |notes= * This game is a platformer in which the player alternates between using Superman and Batman for each level. * The game's antagonist is Darkseid. * Published by Glu Mobile. }} |refs= |release= Mobile phone |notes= * This game is a rail shooter that features Batman using Batarangs against the villains of Gotham City. * The game features the Joker and Two-Face (the antagonists from the 2008 film The Dark Knight). * Published by Glu Mobile. }} |refs= |release= iOS, Android }} |release= iOS, Android, Windows Phone |notes= * Based on the film of the same name. * Published by Gameloft. }} |release= iOS, Android }} |release= Android, iOS |notes= * Mobile version of the game of the same name. * Published by Telltale Inc. }} |release= Android, iOS |notes= * Based on The Lego Batman Movie. * Published by Warner Bros.. * This is game includes a classic Endless running game, with a section to customize your vehicle and a DJ minigame. }} |release= Android, iOS |notes= * Mobile version of the game of the same name. }} }} References External links * *UGO's World of Batman *[https://web.archive.org/web/20100120113927/http://arkhamhasmoved.com/ Arkham Has Moved, a promotional site for the sequel to Batman: Arkham Asylum] Category:Batman arcade and video games Video games Category:Arcade and video games based on Batman films Batman Category:Detective video games